Sweet Devil: Love Through Time
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: AU. Las almas de las personas cambian de cuerpo al morir esta. Un amor que busca ser feliz cada vez que aparece, aunque este sea prohibido.—te seguire amando, no importa cuantas veces nos separemos, siempre seras mio—
1. Chapter I

No he terminado mis otros fics…ya lo sé, pero la idea se me vino a la mente y no dude en escribirlo…este fic está ligeramente basado en una historia hecha por mí, no es igual debido a que muchas cosas no concuerdan, un ejemplo sencillo es la nacionalidad, Arthur es ingles y el personaje mío es alemana (porque es mujer), y eso tiene mucha influencia en la historia.

…espero y les guste,

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES, LO UNICO MIO ES LA TRAMA.**

_Corría rápidamente, tratando de no caerse con las raíces de los arboles. Sus cabellos dorados se mecían suavemente con el frio viento de la noche. Intento correr un poco más rápido, quería verlo. Se detuvo lentamente al notar una silueta entre la oscuridad, se acerco cuidando no hacer mucho ruido y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca del chico lo tomo de la capa._

_El otro saco la espada que había en el cinturón, se giro rápidamente y puso el arma en el cuello de su atacante. Este por su lado contuvo la respiración al sentir el filo de la espada sobre su piel, el otro reconoció el par de ojos azules que lo miraban con miedo._

—_Emily—regaño el joven mientras guardaba la espada._

—_Lo siento— murmuro ella, se encontraba nerviosa, arrugaba torpemente los holanes de su vestido color rosa, el chico sonrió levemente y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de ella._

_Emily se sorprendió al sentir los tibios labios del chico sobre los suyos, un tacto delicado y suave, ella levanto sus manos y las puso en el rostro del joven, acariciando la suave piel que este tenía. El chico se separo lentamente, fijo sus ojos verdes sobre el infantil rostro de la joven de apenas 15 años. Ella lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él._

_Respiro suavemente, tratando de ignorar las imágenes que había visto al momento del toque, cada una más sangrienta que la otra, apretó los ojos con fuerza. Todo lo que había visto estaba en el pasado de él y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo recordárselo._

—_Arthur—susurro ella ahogando las palabras en el pecho de el— Te amo._

—_Yo te amo mas—y sin permiso de la adolescente, la levanto del suelo para poder mirarla directo a los ojos— Pero…_

—_Ya sé que vas a decir— contesto rápidamente ella, puso su mano sobre su nuca de el, revolviendo los cortos cabellos rubios del chico— Nuestro amor es prohibido._

— _Tu sabes que es lo que yo soy__— miro fijamente los ojos de ella, el par de orbes azules brillaban en la oscuridad con determinación, se sentó en una piedra que había cerca sin soltar a la chica, la sentó en sus piernas y empezó a jugar con los pequeños rizos que se formaban en los cabellos dorados._

—_Tú también sabes que soy yo— hizo un gesto infantil, que a los ojos del joven eran tiernos y adorables— Y aun así me amas._

—_No quiero que mueras— la abrazo con delicadez, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de ella y aspirando el suave aroma a rosas que Emily desprendía, ella envolvió su brazos en el cuello de el— pero…si lo haces, recuerda que siempre te esperare._

— _¿lo prometes?—_

—_Lo prometo— la separo y la miro a los ojos— No importa cuántas vidas tengan que pasar, yo siempre luchare para estar contigo._

_Esas palabras las había mencionado ya antes, un amargo sabor le lleno la boca al decirlas. ¿Cuántas veces había esperado? ¿Cuántas veces lo habían separado de aquella persona que tanto amaba? _

— _¿Arthur?— pregunto ella suavemente, el chico la miro a los ojos— ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos conocido?_

—_No las recuerdo— una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro— Muchas…_

— _Pero… ¿por qué nunca somos felices?— las lágrimas empezaban a correr lentamente por las mejillas de ella, el rubio levanto su mano para limpiarlas, le dio un beso en la frente y abrió la boca para contestar a la pregunta de ella._

—_Porque cuando te encuentro ya es muy tarde y si lo hago, siempre llega alguien a arruinarlo todo—_

_**Te amare todo el tiempo, no importa cuántas veces nos separen, siempre serás mío.**_

Miro con aburrimiento a sus compañeros de clase mientras golpeaba repetidamente el banco con el lápiz, escuchaba los murmullos de los alumnos, algunos reían levemente por alguna estupidez que hicieron el día anterior, otras comentaban sobre el vestido que vieron en el escaparate de alguna tienda, cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Quién soy?—

Frunció el ceño e intento ignorar las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, ¡oh por dios!, ¿con que él había sido el que puso la grabación porno en los altavoces hace una semana? Levanto sus pálidas manos y toco las del otro, que tapaban sus ojos con fuerza, para jalarlas con brusquedad.

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Francis— el rubio de cabellos ondulados hizo un gesto dramático, Alfred rodo los ojos, el chico siempre hacia eso cuando lo ofendían o lo regañaban.

—Vamos _petit _Alfred, no seas amargado— el francés recargo su peso en la espalda del otro, una imagen que no era necesaria que mirara paso por la mente del rubio, este lo empujo con fuerza. Francis dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer de espaldas.

—No me gusta que me toquen, ya lo sabes—

No le agradaba el contacto físico, no le gustaba _conocer el pasado_ de las personas. Porque con el simple tacto de otra persona contra su cuerpo podía conocer todo lo que habían hecho durante su vida, sin censuras, sin mentiras, sin secretos, podía saber todo lo que había sucedido al pie de la letra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, los alumnos corrieron a sus lugares en un vano intento de no ser regañados.

—Buenos días jóvenes— Jackson Stewart, el maestro de literatura, por lo que había logrado averiguar debido a su _habilidad especial_, este se divorcio por un problema que tuvo, una relación amorosa con una alumna de preparatoria. Su gesto cambio a uno de asco al recordar ciertas imágenes que había visto sobre el pasado de el hombre— Saquen el libro que les pedí y empiecen a leerlo, por favor.

Tocaron la puerta, miro con indiferencia como el hombre calvo que tenían por maestro se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella, se puso a platicar con alguien afuera y saludo a alguien más con un apretón de manos, le resto importancia al asunto y busco entre su mochila el libro, lo saco y lo abrió en la primera pagina bostezando suavemente.

Tenía varias noches sin poder dormir bien debido aquellos extraños sueños, todos involucraban al mismo joven de rostro desconocido y cabello rubio. Las únicas cosas que recordaba a la perfección de él eran aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente para de pronto cambiar a color rojo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo más importante de todo… _su nombre_.

—Arthur…—susurro el chico cambiando de pagina lentamente.

—Chicos— el profesor golpeo varias veces el pizarrón con el borrador tratando de llamar la atención de los estudiantes, levanto su cabeza y volvió a bostezar, ahora con aburrimiento— Este día un nuevo alumno se integra a la clase.

Los murmullos llenaron el salón, Alfred se volvió a centrar en su lectura como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo con intención de ignorar sus compañeros.

—Puedes pasar— los pasos se acercaron lentamente, el rubio acomodo limpio sus antejos y los acomodo nuevamente sin dejar de mirar el libro sobre la banca—Chicos les presento a Arthur Kirkland.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y levanto la mirada lentamente, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al mirar al joven parado frente a la clase. Le dieron ganas de quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos nuevamente para ver si no le estaba fallando la vista. De seguro estaba drogado y alucinaba aquel par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, _justo como en sus sueños_.

_**Nos encontraremos nuevamente, y te prometo que esta vez sí seremos felices**_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter II

Segundo cap….no he actualizado M,D and L…pero los capítulos de ese fic son más largos que los de mis otras historias… bueno aquí tienen segundo capítulo, gracias por los reviews. Sobre lo que se parece al libro de Eternidad, ya lo leí, le quise dar la misma habilidad a Alfred para que no anduviera de Damiselo en apuros

Sobre los separadores, son frases de amor que se me dan cuando me pega la cursilería, espero y les gusten (en ocasiones no tienen nada que ver con el capitulo)… bueno, Espero y les guste este capítulo y recuerden dejar review :D

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LO UNICO MIO ES LA TRAMA.**

— ¿Pero qué…?—

Parpadeo varias veces y miro nuevamente al chico frente a él. Cabello desordenado color rubio, piel pálida y aquellos cautivantes ojos del mismo color de las esmeraldas. Se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano y volvió a mirar al rubio.

Seguía con la vista clavada en sus ojos, bajo la cabeza tratando de no mirar más al otro, sintió un ligero calor apoderarse de sus mejillas, ¿Qué demonios?, si a él le gustaban las mujeres rubias de pechos grandes y sensuales labios rojo pasión.

—Muy bien, Joven Kirkland— menciono el profesor sacando a Alfred de sus pensamientos— Haga una pequeña presentación.

—Vengo de Londres, Inglaterra y tengo…—el chico dudo un momento sobre lo que iba a decir—…17 años.

La voz del chico era calmada y tranquila, hablaba como un marcado acento inglés, era fría y seca, no mostraba muchos sentimientos, ni siquiera nervios. Era como una voz fría que podría congelar un mar entero pero a pesar de eso retumba en tus tímpanos con una delicadez inexplicable, o eso era lo que Alfred pensaba.

—Perfecto, hay un asiento libre… a un lado del joven Jones— Alfred se tenso y giro su cabeza en busca de la maldita silla, le estaban dando ganas de tirarle con algo para que se partiera en dos.

No es que no quisiera tener al chico cerca, pero sentía algo extraño al tener la mirada del chico clavada en el. Los pasos se empezaron a acercar mientras que el miraba el suelo con nerviosismo, unos zapatos cafés aparecieron de la nada. Levanto la mirada robóticamente para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que se encontraban debajo de unas enormes cejas, solo faltaba que cambiaran a color rojo para que fueran la misma persona.

—Coincidencias…— murmuro por lo bajo, Arthur se sentó mirando por el rabillo del ojos al de ojos azules— Solo es una coincidencia que se parezcan y tengan el mismo nombre…

—Joven Jones— miro al profesor, este estaba a punto de escribir algo en el pizarrón— ¿Sería tan amable como para dejar que el joven Kirkland use su libro?

Alfred abrió la boca para decir que no pero el hombre se adelanto.

— ¿supongo que usted ya lo leyó?, como es tan responsable…—menciono el hombre con sarcasmo, algunos alumnos rieron por lo bajo, Alfred frunció el ceño y le mando una mirada asesina al calvo.

—Claro que no hay ningún problema— Se giro con una sonrisa actuada en el rostro y miro al inglés, que seguía mirándolo fijamente— Aquí tienes.

El chico estiro su mano para poder tomar el libro, estaba a punto de tocar la mano del chico de lentes, miro la expresión de terror del otro…

"_No tengo ganas de conocer pasados que no me interesan"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó el libro, este cayó al suelo, Arthur no menciono nada, simplemente se agacho y tomo el libro, no mostro su rostro al rubio para evitar que este mirase la pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

_**Te extrañado tanto todo este tiempo y le pido con mi corazón al destino que deje a nuestro amor sea feliz, por lo menos una vez.**_

Aventó su mochila al asiento trasero, se dejo caer en el asiento y cerro la puerta con aburrimiento. Arranco a su bella _Chloe_ para poder ir a su casa. Por el camino la gente se detenía para poder mirar el deportivo color rojo. Alfred estaciono el carro frente a la enorme mansión, al cual su padre le gustaba llamar _casa_.

Se bajo de él y miro a la anciana de la casa de al lado, que regaba las plantas de su jardín, sonrió levemente y empezó a avanzar a la casa.

—Buenas tardes señora Rothlesberg— la mujer levanto la cabeza y le sonrió al joven rubio.

—Buenas tardes Alfred— la mujer dejo la manguera en el suelo, no sin antes cerrarla— Acércate…

El chico hizo caso y cambio la dirección de sus pasos. Al llegar con ella miro como esta arrancaba con delicadez una rosa, se acerco a él y la dejo en sus manos. Alfred sonrió cuando empezó a mirar el pasado de la mayor, esta alzo una ceja al ver la sonrisa idiotizada del otro.

— ¿Te estás drogando?— pregunto ella mientras fruncia el ceño ligeramente.

— ¡Claro que no!— Exclamo él saliendo de su trance, ella seguía sujetando sus manos así que podía seguir mirando el pasado.

—Bueno…esta rosa es para que se la regales a _él— _ahora fue Alfred el que frunció el ceño, soltó las manos del chico.

— ¿Quién es _él_?—

— ¿Quién es quién?— el chico rodo los ojos al escuchar las palabras de ella, miro la rosa entre sus manos y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Nos vemos más tarde, señora Rothlesberg… y gracias por la rosa—

Entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta en cuanto la cerró. La señora Rothlesberg había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre después de Ghislaine

— Hablando de ella…— susurro el chico— ¡¿Ghislaine?

—Estoy en la cocina— grito una voz femenina.

Alfred dejo la mochila en el suelo y se encamino al lugar mencionado, dentro del había una mujer de largos cabellos rubios. Esta cocinaba algo y para lo que olía, estaba delicioso.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!— exclamo ella girándose levemente, Alfred miro los profundos ojos color morado de la mujer, cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas color negro.

— ¿Qué cocinas?— pregunto el más joven acercándose a ella, la mujer sonrió.

—Algo que te va a encantar… y no son hamburguesas— Ella lo miro divertida y Alfred suspiro, si silo tenía una _ligera_ obsesión con el alimento, no había de que preocuparse.

— ¿Y Matthew?—

—Con su papá— contesto ella removiendo algo en un sartén.

— ¿Mi papá?— pregunto el confundido.

— No, su papá biológico—

Alfred hizo gesto de haber comprendido, miro a la mujer y viajo ligeramente en sus recuerdos. Ghislaine era la esposa de su padre y su madrastra, era amable, tierna y amorosa. Su padre se caso con ella tiempo después de que su madre murió cuando el tenia 6 años. Matthew era su hermanastro, aun recordaba el día que conoció al canadiense, era como mirarse a un espejo, pero con ligeras diferencias.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al recordar a su madre. Tenía una actitud parecida a la de él, es decir, quería ser el héroe en todo momento o heroína en caso de ella. Recordó el día que conoció a su madrastra, fue hace…

— ¿Ghislaine?— ella hizo un sonido a modo de respuesta— ¿hace cuanto que te casaste con papá?

— ¿A qué viene eso _petit_ Alfred?— la cara del aludido hizo gesto de asco al recordar quien más le decía así. La rubia apago la estufa y se quito el mandil.

—No creo que el _petit _quede con mi apariencia física— la mujer miro a su hijastro de un metro ochenta y casi noventa kilogramos.

—Claro que si— menciono ella caminando a la mesa para poder ponerla— Si tu rostro es muy infantil.

Alfred frunció el ceño mientras ayudaba a la ojiamatista, escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y una mochila caer al suelo.

—Ya llegue—menciono una tranquila voz desde la entrada.

—Se dice "Ya llegamos" Matthew— le reprimió un hombre mayor.

—Lo siento, la costumbre—

—Estamos en el comedor— grito Ghislaine.

Los pasos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban, por la puerta paso un chico rubio de ojos amatistas, detrás del venia un hombre castaño de ojos azules.

—Buenas tardes, cariño— el hombre deposito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Jack— contesto ella.

—Buenas tardes Alfred— el chico asintió levemente acomodando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

La mujer de la casa pidió a los hombre sentarse en lo que ella traía la comida, cuando llego se dispusieron a comer la deliciosa comida de la rubia. Esta al parecer recordó algo y trago la comida para poder hablar.

— ¿Ya supieron?— los otros la miraron levantando una ceja en el acto— Hay vecinos nuevos.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto tranquilamente Matthew.

—Sí, ¿me quieren acompañar a saludarlos después de la cena?—

Los chicos asintieron mientras que Jack menciono tener mucho trabajo, ella sonrio y termino de comer lo más rápido que pudo para arrastrar a su hijos con ella, los cuales se quejaban de no haber terminado de comer. Salieron de la casa y atravesaron la calle. Ghislaine toco el timbre de la casa de enfrente, a los minutos esta se abrió lentamente.

—Hola— saludo a la mujer rubia parada frente a ella— Soy Ghislaine Jones, soy su vecina de enfrente.

—Un placer, Alice McClain— contesto ella aceptando la mano de la otra— Pasen, por favor.

Los chicos pasaron detrás de su madre, susurrando unos "buenas noches" al pasar frente a la mujer.

—El es mi hijo Matthew— menciono Ghislaine una vez en la sala apuntando a el canadiense, que asintió levemente—y el es mi hijastro Alfred.

—Un placer chicos— Alfred y Matthew contestaron con un "Igualmente", Alice pareció recordar algo y miro hacia las escalera— ¡chicos bajen a saludar!

Alguien bajo las escaleras trayendo junto consigo un olor a cigarro, en la punta de las escaleras miró a aun chico pelirrojo, fríos ojos verdes y piel pálida. Alfred abrió los ojos ligeramente al mirar las cejas de este, se le hacían parecidas las de alguien.

—El es mi hijo Scott— la rubia empujo ligeramente al pelirrojo haciendo que este gruñera ligeramente.

—Un placer conocerlos— murmuro el chico, aunque su voz apenas era entendible debido al cigarro entre sus labios.

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar pasos bajar por las escaleras, la persona se acerco a donde estaban, Alfred por su parte estaba más entretenido mirando las pinturas de apariencia antigua en la casa.

—Buenas noches—

Al reconocer la voz, Alfred se tenso y giro lentamente sus cabeza, encontrándose con un par de orbes verdes mirándolo fijamente. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritarle "TU" al chico pero fue parado con una mano tomando la suya.

Miles de imágenes empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, levanto su cabeza y miro a Arthur sonriéndole levemente. Se concentro en las imágenes, algunas parecían de tiempos muy antiguos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, todas involucraban al chico y alguna persona, eran diferentes en cada una, el escenario parecía cambiar pero Arthur nunca lo hacía.

Se fijo en una característica que compartían cada una de las personas en las visiones, todas tenían _brillantes ojos azules, _justo como los de él. Las imágenes fueron remplazadas por otras, ahora las miraba desde la perspectiva de la persona junto a Arthur. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Los recuerdos empezaron a llenar su mente lentamente, el sufrimiento de ser separado del chico cada vez que se volvían a encontrar, el dolor de tener que morir, la sangre cayendo lentamente, aquel hombre intentando separarlos, la gente golpeándolo y principalmente una imagen se quedo grabada en su cabeza, aquella donde aparecía cierto chico de ojos verdes diciéndole _Te amo_.

— Arthur…— murmuro Alfred con hilo de voz— Volví…

_**Porque siempre te voy a proteger, no importa cuál sea el peligro al que me enfrente.**_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter III

Les tengo nuevo cap.…lo hare para festejar que me quitaran mis lentes de armazón y podre usar lentes de contacto….wiiiii….estoy súper happy, muchas gracias por los reviews, tengan en cuenta que los primeros capítulos son una pequeña introducción, ya más adelante llega la acción, tanto sexual como de peleas. O por ciero FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.

Ya escucharon el preview del hatafutte paredo de Holanda y Bélgica…la verdad es que me mori de la risa cuando escuche a Holanda. Aquí les dejo el link http: /audio. / audiox/?q= node /66703 (se tienen que hacer cuenta para escucharlo)

Emmm….estoy pensando buscarme un beta, ya saben para poder mejorar un poco la narración, si conocen a alguien o alguno de ustedes quiere serlo les pido que me avisen por un review para poderles darle mi correo por un PM, se los agradecería mucho.

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LO UNICO MIO ES LA TRAMA.**

—_Arthur—_

_El chico se giro rápidamente al reconocer la voz, en cuanto lo hizo alguien se colgó de su cuello. Sostuvo al chico por la cintura para que el peso de este no les ganara y se fueran directo al suelo. La risa del otro empezó a retumbar en sus oídos, deposito lentamente al otro en el suelo._

—_Will— regaño el más alto— no hagas eso, sabes que nos podemos caer._

—_Ya lo sé— contesto el otro soltando el cuello de este, hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca para después reír por lo bajo—pero es que tu cara es tan graciosa, deberías de verla._

_El otro negó con la cabeza y miro al adolescente de 14 años parado a su lado en la entrada de aquella famosa cafetería. Miro el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor, nieve, nieve y, ¡oh! mira, mas nieve. Estaban en pleno invierno y las calles de New York estaban cubiertas de la cosa blanca. Su acompañante estornudo suavemente._

_Lo miro nuevamente y frunció el ceño, no tenía nada cubriéndolo además del suéter color azul. Jalo al chico hacia el interior de la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás. Al llegar allá lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la bufanda para enrollarla en el cuello del otro. Este se sonrojo levemente y fijo aquellos brillantes ojos color azul en los suyos._

—_Te vas a resfriar— comento el otro pasando su mano por los cabellos color negro azabache del otro— Y no quiero eso._

—_Gracias—murmuro Will bajando la mirada._

—_Buenos días, ¿Qué les puedo servir?—giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz femenina, la joven sonreía levemente mirando a los chicos con una mirada dulce._

—_Me das un pastel de chocolate, un chocolate caliente, té negro y… ¿tienes scones?— la joven asintió— me traes de esos._

_La joven se retiro y Arthur miro al chico de ojos azules. Este noto su mirada y se giro para verlo._

— _¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?— pregunto finalmente Arthur después de varios minutos._

—_Aquí tienen su orden— la chica dejo las cosas sobre la mesa, Will exhalo con alivio— buen provecho._

— _¿Y bien?— pregunto el de ojos verdes mordiendo un scone— ¿me piensas decir?_

_El niño trago lentamente el pedazo de pastel en su boca, tomo un sorbo de chocolate y suspiro lentamente._

—_Apareció el—a pesar de que la taza tapaba su boca ahogando las palabras, el agudo oído del inglés logro escuchar lo que el chico dijo._

— _¿Es broma verdad?— el rubio termino de tragar el panecillo, el chico desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, negó con la cabeza, el ceño de Arthur se frunció lentamente— Entonces es mejor que nos preparemos para intentar matarlo._

_El pelinegro giro su cabeza para poder mirar al otro, este tomaba de su té como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo que acababa de decir._

—_Creí que no podían ser asesinados…—menciono Will pensativo._

—_Nosotros no lo podemos matar— aclaro el de ojos verdes—pero no te preocupes por eso…ahora lo que importa es que yo voy a protegerte, __**pase lo que pase**__…_

_**Por favor espérame, que solo quiero besar el dulce sabor de tus labios una vez más…**_

— Arthur…— murmuro Alfred con hilo de voz— Volví…

— ¿Volviste de donde?—pregunto Matthew alzando una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando Alfred salió de su trance, se giro para poder mirar a su hermanastro que lo miraba confundido al igual que Alice y Ghislaine, Scott por su parte parecía más entretenido en mirar como oscurecía a través de la ventana mientras jugaba con el cigarro en sus manos.

—… ¿eh?— contesto el americano igual de confundido— creo que escuchaste mal, Matt.

— ¿Se conocen?— ahora fue Ghislaine la que hablo, Alfred dirigió su vista hacia ella.

—Vamos en la misma clase— contesto Arthur antes de que el ojiazul pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Que coincidencia!—exclamo ella sorprendida.

—Lo sé…por cierto— se giro para poder mirar a Alfred— acompáñame a mi habitación, para poder devolverte el libro, ya lo termine de leer.

Alfred alzo las cejas sorprendido y asintió lentamente. Pasó por entre Alice y Ghislaine con la cabeza baja y comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de Arthur, sin dejar de ser observado por el pelirrojo.

Mientras subía las escaleras miraba la espalda del rubio, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro, fueron demasiadas imágenes las que pasaron por su mente y aun continuaban haciéndolo a pesar de no estar tocando al chico.

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras, el pasillo frente a él le pareció eterno trato de seguir caminando pero estaba seguro que de un momento a otro iba a caer en el suelo. Detuvo su caminar al chocar con la espalda del otro, no pudo mantener el equilibrio, apuño los ojos ya que estaba seguro que caería de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo unas manos lo detuvieron por la espalda, abrió los ojos, y no había nadie frente a él. La persona detrás de él lo empujo suavemente para que el chico pudiera estar de pie.

— Deberías de fijarte por donde caminas— el susurro justo detrás de su cuello le erizo los cabellos por completo.

— ¿Cómo es que te mueves tan rápido?— el chico se volteo y miro a Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

— Se supone que ya sabes eso…— murmuro el inglés pensativo mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla— ¿no sabes que soy?

— ¿eh?... un humano cualquiera—contesto el rubio con indiferencia.

El otro frunció el ceño y avanzo hasta una puerta, la abrió y le hizo una seña al americano para que entrara, en cuanto paso por el umbral, lo primero que noto fue lo ordenada que estaba la habitación, miro el librero repleto de libros, miro más libros en el escritorio y otros más sobre la mesita de noche.

—Al parecer no has cambiado mucho…— murmuro el chico parándose en el centro de la enorme habitación.

El otro asintió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Se suponía que Alfred debía de haber recordado _todo _sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo que Arthur era y lo que el mismo era. Algo había salido mal y que alguien estaba detrás de esto. Y la sabia que persona era.

_**Te juro que destruiré el muro que nos separa, no interesa que tan grueso sea este.**_

Miraba con diversión las casas que había a su alrededor, la sonrisa infantil sobre su rostro podía asustar a cualquier persona que lo mirara. Fue entonces cuando una casa llamo su atención, podía sentir su presencia, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Te encontré…— cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la risa que el chico soltó después de las palabras se hubiera muerto del susto, todos menos una persona.

— ¡Hermano!—

El chico se tenso cuando escucho la voz femenina y aun más cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bajo la mirada y observo las manos blancas que había ahí, tembló ligeramente del miedo y sonrió nerviosamente. Quito las manos con delicadez para poder mirar a la niña que segundos atrás lo abrazaba.

—N-Na-talia— tartamudeo el chico, ella trato de sonreír lo más dulce que podía pero lo único que causo fue que el más alto casi llorara.

La adolescente borro su sonrisa al instante y lo miro a un punto desconocido a los lejos. El la miro fijamente, hace ya varios años que se había encontrado a la joven, cuando apenas era una niña, en lo más profundo del bosque, cubierta por sangre y con un cuchillo en la mano.

A los días se supo que un hombre y una mujer fueron encontrados muertos en medio del bosque, los padres de la niña habían sido asesinados por ella, aunque nunca se supo la verdad. Fue entonces cuando decidió cuidarla, tratándola como a la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo, pero no se imaginaba que con el tiempo la niña iba a crecer y se iba a enamorar de él. Y hace tiempo que ella le había hecho _esa_ petición.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ligarla a una vida tan fea. Miro el cabello platino de la chica y esta noto su mirada, lo miro fijamente, el chico sonrió con miedo otra vez y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿_El _está cerca verdad?—

El chico asintió y fijo su vista en la casa que estaba detrás del, ella miro la casa y frunció el ceño, metió la mano por debajo de su vestido y saco un cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera correr, el la detuvo.

— Aun no es tiempo… recuerda el plan para deshacerme del демон de una vez por todas— sonrió nuevamente, mientras que ella guardaba nuevamente el cuchillo en su entrepierna— Por fin vamos a estar juntos, te lo prometo…

Y miro una vez más hacia la casa, con aquellos ojos morados que demostraban felicidad, dio media vuelta no sin antes acomodarse aquella bufanda color blanco, que él le había regalado.

_**Caminemos por ese campo verde y olvidémonos de los demás, vámonos lejos y huyamos del mundo, para ser felices de una vez.**_

—Alfred… ¿tú sabes que eres?— el chico despego su vista de el librero para poder mirarlo a los ojos, este alzo una ceja y volvió a mirar al librero para poder sacar un libro.

—Un chico, un humano— los ánimos de Arthur cayeron al suelo, al parecer había recordado todo lo sucedido, pero no recordaba que era ni que era él— No creí que tuvieras el libro de Romeo y Julieta todavía.

El chico no contesto y miro como el otro ojeaba el libro con aburrimiento. Fue entonces cuando sintió aquella sensación, ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la sintió.

— ¿No sientes eso?— Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ventana con cautela. El otro acomodo el libro nuevamente y se acerco al inglés que miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto Alfred intentando mirar por la ventana.

—…al parecer también perdiste habilidades…— susurro el de ojos verdes.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzo con una color morado que él conocía a la perfección. Se alejo de la ventana sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera. Alfred contuvo la respiración un momento al notar quien era esa persona.

— Es el— el más alto se escondió detrás de Arthur sin dejar de mirar a aquella persona que reía infantilmente. Ahora si escondió su cabeza con miedo detrás del otro aspirando el suave aroma que el chico desprendía.

— Y al parecer no está solo…— Saco la cabeza y miro a la chica junto al otro— no te preocupes por eso, esta vez sí vamos a ganar.

Alfred cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus ganas que lo que el chico dijera se cumpliera, por lo menos una vez.

_**Duerme tranquilo que yo voy a vigilar tus sueños.**_

La alarma resonó en sus oídos, saco una mano por debajo de la sabana con intención de apagar el sonido del infierno que tenia. Destapo su cabeza y fijo su vista en los números rojo del reloj. Las 7:15 de la mañana, se tapo nuevamente aun le quedaba mucho tiempo para la hora de entrada. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando de pronto…

—Es mejor que te despiertes—

Se sentó en la cama bruscamente mirando en la dirección en la que la voz provenía, sitio el aire frio pegar contra su cara y miro a Arthur recargado en el marco del ventanal de su cuarto.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— el chico susurro la más bajo que pudo mientras que se levantaba, Arthur se sentó en la cama poniendo la mochila junto a la del americano.

— Vengo a despertarte—

El americano se estaba sacando la camiseta cuando alguien intento abrir la puerta, el chico se lanzo hacia ella con la intención de que no vieran al ojiverde.

— Alfred ábreme la puerta— Era su papá el que estaba detrás de él objeto, sabía que su papá tenía más fuerza que él y que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo, y eso sucedió, el mayor empujo la puerta con fuerza y casi tumbo al ojiazul.

El hombre se fijo en el interior de la habitación, había nadie más que el chico sin camiseta, frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo, que se asusto con la mirada de su padre.

—Creí que había alguien dentro— murmuro el hombre— Más vale que te apures para que no se te haga tarde.

El chico asintió y el castaño salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Alfred le puso seguro, solo por precaución, busco señales de donde podría estar el inglés, la mochila aun estaba ahí. Se acerco al ventanal para poder mirar hacia afuera, tal vez se escondió en algún lugar del balcón.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, el ojiverde saco su cabeza desde arriba, el americano se asusto y se fue hacia atrás ahogando un grito. El otro lo miro con aburrimiento y se dejo caer con un elegante mortal.

— Se me olvido que te asustabas fácilmente—

—Pues ahora ya lo recordaste— el chico ya se había terminado de poner los pantalones, se puso rápidamente los converse y saco una chaqueta del armario.

—Nos vemos abajo— miro con curiosidad como el inglés tomaba su mochila y se acercaba al balcón.

Y cuando llego al final dio un brinco, Alfred corrió hacia donde hace unos segundos había estado Arthur, se agarro del barandal y miro hacia abajo. _Arthur no estaba_. Lo busco por todo el jardín de la casa pero el chico no estaba.

— Alfred— levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada del anglosajón, _que venía saliendo de su casa._

Parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido, e intento ignorar eso. Sabia a la perfección que Arthur hacia eso desde siempre. Camino al interior, cerrando el ventanal, tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación. Miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya eran las 7:43, que rápido paso el tiempo.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, lo primero que percibió fue el olor de que provenía de la cocina, Entro en ella y miro como Ghislaine ponía pan francés sobre la mesa. Tomo uno y lo puso en su boca, se acerco a una puerta y saco un vaso, luego al refrigerador y tomo la leche. Se metió el pan en la boca y abrió la botella y le dio un trago.

— Para que tomas un vaso si no vas a utilizarlo— regaño la rubia al joven, este se trago el pan por completo y la miro.

— La costumbre—

La mujer suspiro, sus dos hijos siempre decían lo mismo. Alfred agarro otro pan y se lo comió justo igual que el otro, se limpio el pequeño hilo de leche que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios con la manga. Le dio un beso a la mujer en la mejilla y salió de la cocina no sin antes gritar.

— Nos vemos en la tarde—

Tomo las llaves de su auto, estaban sobre la mesita del recibidor, se paro cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo sobre esta. Sus ojos se miraban más brillantes de lo normal, su piel tomaba un color rosado, su cabello se miraba mas dorado que el día anterior y sus labios se miraban de un color rojizo claro que le daba miedo, se miraba demasiado femenino.

Salió de la casa ignorando lo que acababa de ver en su reflejo. Se acerco a su hermosa Chloe y abrió la puerta del copiloto, estaba a punto de tirar la mochila cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba sentado ahí.

— ¿Qué haces en mi auto?— pregunto mirando al chico, este tenía recargada la cabeza en su puño, mientras que esta estaba recargado en el objeto que separaba los asiento.

— Me vas a llevar a la escuela— contesto simplemente.

El otro suspiro y dejo su mochila en el regazo del rubio, le dio la vuelta al auto y subió a él. Encendió el auto y avanzo por la calle, miro de reojo al otro, que parecía más interesado en mirar las casas.

— Ha cambiado mucho este lugar…— murmuro el chico con un deje melancólico en su voz.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar a la puerta de tu casa tan rápido?— el americano no había escuchado las palabras de el otro e hizo una pregunta que el otro no pensaba responder.

— No te voy a decir… tienes que saber otras cosas primero—

El chico no pregunto más y continúo su camino hacia el instituto. Durante el trayecto el silencio predomino por completo, Alfred se sentía incomodo, quería saber muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo preguntarle al chico.

— Ya llegamos— paro el auto en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento más cercano a la entrada.

El otro bajo al igual que el. Miro como Arthur empezaba a avanzar, Alfred corrió para poder alcanzarlo. Caminaba a la par del británico, la mayoría de los estudiantes los miraba, se incomodo aun más. Y en cuanto cruzo la puerta de entrada alguien se colgó de su cuello.

— _Petit _Alfred— era el francés pervertido, lo lanzo al suelo con un movimiento sencillo, por algo era el Coreback del equipo de futbol americano.

— No te cuelgues de mi— las palabras los menciono con un tono tan frio que hasta a el mismo le dieron miedo.

— Vaya, hoy te vez más lindo de lo normal, _petit _Alfred— el chico alzo una ceja e intento ignorar al otro.

Se giro hacia el otro lado para buscar a Arthur, pero este ya no estaba, el timbre sonó por todos los pasillos y los alumnos entraron en sus respectivas aulas. Alfred continúo buscando al rubio unos segundos más y cuando cayó en cuenta de que se le hacía tarde intento correr, pero fue detenido por alguien tomándolo de su mochila.

— Te encontré— se tenso al reconocer la voz, se giro robóticamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos morados que lo miraban contento. Detrás del estaba aquella chica de cabellos platinados. Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, hasta después de varios segundos.

— Braginski…— y esa fue la única palabra que podía mencionar el chico, sin evitar que el miedo fuera encontrado en estas.

_**Protégeme, y yo cuidare de tu corazón hasta el último día de mi vida.**_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter IV

There´s no real love in you… me acorde de la canción de Tokio Hotel, Automatic (aunque me gusta más en alemán) pero no tienen nada que ver con el capitulo, es solo que me gusta esa canción y me inspira para escribir. No me gusto mucho como me quedo el capitulo, pero espero que les guste.

**NOTA: **Mis otros fics no han sido actualizados y quizás dure buen tiempo en hacerlo, pero les prometo que si lo hare, no muy seguido pero lo hare (las neuronas que me ayudaban a escribir ese fic están en el hospital, es decir, se me está muriendo la imaginación)

Pueden comenzar a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Braginski…—

El ruso sonrió abiertamente, causando escalofríos en Alfred, lo miro fijamente, a lo que había visto en los recuerdos seguía igual que siempre. Piel pálida, cabello rubio platino, enorme nariz, aquella sonrisa infantil y macabra y aquellos ojos, al igual que en todas sus visas sentía que lo atravesaban cada vez que los miraba fijamente, como si aquellas orbes violetas fueran pequeñas dagas.

— Que bueno verte— fue la respuesta del más alto ante la palabra mencionada por Alfred.

— Pues a mí no me da gusto— menciono cortante el americano.

La sonrisa no se borro del rosto de Braginski a pesar de las palabras de el ojiazul. El de cabellos platinos comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Alfred, a cada paso que el chico daba, este avanzaba dos hacia atrás.

—Vamos no tengas miedo—dijo el ruso—No te hare nada malo…solo jugaremos un rato.

Y para la mala suerte de Alfred había una botella de agua en el suelo causando que se fuera de espaldas, soltó un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos, justo cuando el ruso estaba a punto de tocar el cabello dorado del americano, una navaja se atravesó, haciendo una herida en la mano de el ojivioleta, y la sangre no tardo en salir.

—Ni si quiera te atrevas a tocarlo, Iván Braginski—

Alfred giro su cabeza mirando como Arthur estaba parado a un lado de ellos, sosteniendo a la chica de cabellos platinos por el cuello. La mirada de odio de la chica asusto al de ojos azules por completo. Intento ignorarla y se levanto de un salto quedando enfrente del ruso.

—Siempre llegas a arruinar mi felicidad, ¿verdad?— menciono el ruso, mandándole al británico una mirada cargada de odio.

—Y tú la mía— Alfred se fue acercando al ojiverde lentamente.

Miro un momento el lugar donde Arthur había herido al ruso, pero ya no había nada, ni siquiera sangre. Lo único que quedaba de prueba eran las pequeñas gotas color carmesí en el suelo. Cuando menos lo pensó, el inglés soltó a la chica haciéndola chocar con Braginski y mandándolos al suelo.

El chico aprovecho la situación y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, jalando al americano de la mano. Alfred miraba la dirección por la que corrían, iban hacia la cafetería, Arthur aventó la puerta que daba hacia los jardines. Continúo corriendo para poder adentrarse en el bosque que había detrás de la escuela.

— ¡Espera!— exclamo el más alto parándose.

— ¡No hay tiempo!— grito el inglés.

— ¿qué hay de las clases?—

—Ni que te interesaran— contesto el otro desesperado.

—Además…está prohibido ir al bosque—

— No me interesa, tenemos que ir hacia allá—

Justo cuando termino de hablar miro como Braginski entraba en la cafetería, jalando a la chica de la mano. Su expresión fue de completo terror, terror de perder tan rápido al chico, de ni siquiera haber podido besar aquellos labios rosas, no poder pasar momentos juntos, no quería perderlo tan rápido e iba hacer todo para lograrlo.

—Yo sé que no te va a gustar esto— Arthur lo jalo del brazo y lo cargo en su espalda, sorprendiendo a Alfred, como si el chico no pesara nada— Pero…agárrate fuerte.

Y empezó a correr, tan rápido que no le era posible abrir los ojos. Sentía el viento chocar contra su rostro, incluso pequeñas ramas que salían de los arbustos. Giro lo cabeza y miro hacia atrás, no habia nada. Arthur por su parte intentaba acelerar el paso al sentir como el ruso venia corriendo varios metros detrás de ellos. Paro de pronto casi cayéndose al suelo por la brusquedad del movimiento. El ojiazul miro a su alrededor, enormes arboles se extendían a los lados.

— ¡Salgan!— grito sin soltar a Alfred, que lo miraba extrañado— ¡Rápido!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arthur a los segundos, Alfred lo miro confundido, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir miro pequeños puntos dorados, que brillaban fuertemente, pero no eran simples puntos. Eran personas, pequeñas, que miraban al ojiverde perturbadas, una sola palabra vino a su mente.

—…hadas…— susurro el chico, la expresión del chico solo podía ser interpretada de una manera, sorpresa.

— ¡_Prendre soin__de nous aider,__nous avons besoin de__cacher, donc__nous ne serions pas__trouver! —_para toda la sorpresa de Alfred, Arthur estaba hablando en francés.

Los pequeños seres sonrieron y apuntaron un árbol enorme cerca de ellos, Arthur corrió hacia él y los empezó a escalar a pesar de tener a Alfred en su espalda, las uñas del chico tenian el tamaño perfecto para encajarlas en el tronco y tomar impulso para avanzar. Miro a sus lados, observando los pequeños destellos que los seguían, llegaron a una de las ramas más altas y a los segundos empezaron a ser envueltos en miles de luces doradas.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen?— pregunto Alfred a punto de tocar a las hadas.

— No hagas eso— el chico le dio un manotazo apartando su mano, el americano solo la sobo. Se acomodo bien en la rama para no caerse, quedando sentado frente a Arthur— Hacen una barrera mágica que puede ocultar nuestra presencia y nuestras voces.

—… ¿tienes que estar bromeando?— fue lo único que pudo articular después de varios segundos.

— No lo hago— contesto frunciendo el ceño— Esas son hadas reales y nos están ayudando.

— Entonces… ¿por eso me preguntabas que eras tú?— pregunto alarmado el americano, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque lo detuvieron— ¡ Eres un hada!

—Claro que no—contesto el otro en un susurro.

Iba a decir algo mas cuando escucho pasos debajo de ellos, miro hacia el suelo, y ahí estaba Iván junto con la chica de ojos azules. Este miraba alrededor del, y cuando no encontró nada empezó a soltar maldiciones en lo que Alfred supuso que era ruso. Giro su cabeza mirando a Arthur, este también miraba a Braginski con el ceño fruncido. Se retiraron, el americano suspiro con alivio, mientras que el inglés cerró los ojos, respirando suavemente y pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Quieres saber que soy?— Pregunto Arthur una vez que sintió la presencia de el ruso muy lejos.

Alfred se giro para verlo, fijando sus ojos en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que el británico poseía como ojos, este lo miraba con cariño y miles de emociones mas que no puso descifrar. Asintió con miedo, quería saber que era Arthur, pero le daba miedo que fuera algo malo. Se empezó a acercar lentamente al oído del americano. Sintió escalofríos al sentir la respiración del británico sobre su oreja.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi a punto de explotar y salir de su cuerpo. Intento calmar su respiración y cerró los ojos esperando las palabras.

—…Un demonio…—

Y lo único que recuerda partir de ahí es la oscuridad y su cuerpo cayendo lentamente del árbol.

_**No me dejes caer en esta oscuridad junto a esa persona que tanto daño me hace.**_

Aspiro suavemente, para ver si de esa manera lograba reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, y el primer olor que percibió fue aquel que los cigarros despedían. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando el techo blanco sobre él, no era su habitación, lo sabía porque en el techo de su habitación había un poster de Metallica, intento sentarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

—Sera mejor que no te muevas—

Al escuchar esa voz se sentó de golpe, ignorando el dolor, encontrándose con un par de fríos ojos verdes. El pelirrojo lo miraba con aburrimiento recargado en el marco de la puerta, expulsaba bocanadas de humo hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Scott!— reconocía esa voz, era Arthur, y al parecer estaba enojado— Más vale que no le hagas nada.

La voz provenía del piso de abajo, miro la habitación, observando el librero que había pegado a la pared. La puerta se cerró, volvió su vista al frente, Scott avanzaba hacia la cama donde estaba sentando, Se agacho quedando su rostro cerca del suyo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la cálida respiración del chico sobre su rostro. Apuño los ojos e intento no respirar cuando el chico expulso humo contra su rostro.

— ¿Así que tu eres la persona a la que Arthur tanto busco?— pregunto el chico irguiéndose.

Examino al chico lentamente, observando cada detalle del rostro de este. Alfred se sintió desnudo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo maldito vándalo escoses?— El chico sostenía una bandeja en sus manos, el ojiverde empezó a caminar hacia la salida ignorando a Arthur cuando paso a su lado.

— ¿De verdad es tu hermano?— pregunto Alfred mirando a Arthur fijamente, algo había entre estos dos que le daba la impresión de que no tenían ningún lazo sanguino.

—Claro que no— se sobresalto al sentir la bandeja sobre sus piernas, miro hacia arriba para mirar los ojos del rubio— Yo no soy hijo de Alice, por lo que no soy hermano de Scott.

— ¿Tienes que estar mintiendo?—

— Yo no miento—

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Aparentemente diecisiete— el chico sonrió malignamente esperando la reacción del americano— Cronológicamente…— se quedo pensando varios segundos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— no lo sé, deje de contar después de los 200 años.

Bueno esa no era la reacción que esperaba, Alfred estaba tomando agua al momento de que le dijo eso y lo único que había ganado fue quedar con la cara llena de agua y saliva del chico. El ojiazul por su parte se daba golpes en el pecho para intentar calmar los tosidos. De verdad le había sorprendido esa respuesta, no se la esperaba.

— ¡Entonces eres más de 200 años mayor que yo!— y más que como un grito eso había sido un chillido, que causo que Arthur se tapara ligeramente los oídos. Mala característica del cuerpo de Alfred en esta época: Una voz _algo_ chillona.

— ¡Oh! Claro que no— él lo miro con confusión— Haz cambiado de cuerpo no se que tantas veces pero tu alma es incluso más vieja que yo.

El chico parpadeo varias veces tratando de digerir la información, después de varios segundos que pasaron a ser minutos, el chico logro reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué?—

— ¿No se cansan de gritar o qué?— el grito prevenía del cuarto de al lado y supuso que era el "hermano" de Arthur.

Alfred se quedo callado, pensativo, miles de dudas empezaban a surcar por su mente. Pero hubo una que si le llamo la atención.

— ¿los demonios pueden ser asesinados?—

Arthur se giro sobre sus talones y dejo de mirar el libro entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño, Alfred se lamentaba mentalmente aquella pregunta, al ojiesmeralda no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema. El inglés se giro nuevamente y dejo el libro en su lugar, empezando a buscar otro con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, lo sacudió con cuidado y se acerco al chico que aun estaba acostado en su cama.

—Si…bueno, algún día te lo tenía que explicar— el rubio se rasco la nuca y exhalo lentamente— Para matar a un demonio es necesario reunir ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?— pregunto inocentemente el americano, Arthur abrió el libro en una hoja especifica y se lo mostro a el joven frente a él.

— Objetos pertenecientes a criaturas mágicas— observo detenidamente los dibujos sobre la hoja de color amarillento— Y estas están esparcidas por todo alrededor del mundo.

—Entonces…si quieres matar a Braginski tienes que viajar, ¿de dónde piensas sacar dinero para viajar a todo el mundo?—

— Tenemos— corrigió sonriente Arthur— Y no te preocupes por eso, tengo contactos.

Alfred respiro lentamente, estaban a punto de comenzar una aventura que como recompensa les dejaría ser felices para siempre.

_**Una gran aventura a través del mundo con un solo propósito…buscar la felicidad.**_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Chapter V

Aquí estoy de vuelta, no había actualizado porque estaba demasiado entretenida mirando los capítulos de Guilty Crown que me faltaban que no había escrito nada, ¡¿Pero por que te moriste Gai tú no te merecías ese final?...lamento mi momento dramático y por otro lado en la escuela tenemos que hacer una obra y yo soy la directora, y vamos a hacer vaselina (primero iba a ser chicago pero la maestra la considero muy fuerte para estudiantes de tercero de secundaria)asi que tengo muchísimo trabajo.

ahora si volviendo al tema principal. Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, lo que sucede es que a mí no me terminaba de convencer, pero ya que… espero y les guste este capítulo.

Puedes empezar a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de su casa con rumbo a su auto y entro en el, ignorando al inglés sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Ya te estabas tardando— menciono Arthur mientras que el americano encendía el deportivo rojo.

— ¿Cómo abres mi auto?— pregunto Alfred cuando se pararon en el semáforo.

—Trucos—

El ojiazul suspiro y continúo con el recorrido hasta la preparatoria, mirando los arboles que se extendían alrededor de la calle, y también miraba de vez en cuanto al británico, que miraba con aburrimiento todo. Recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer y lo primero que vino a su mente fue mirar la mochila sobre las piernas del rubio en el asiento de al lado.

—Mientras no la saques no va a suceder nada malo—

El rubio no le contesto y se termino de estacionar, se recargo sobre el asiento y suspiro lentamente. Le quito la mochila al ojiverde para poder observar lo que había dentro de ella.

— ¿Y que se supone que le va a hacer la pistola a Braginski?— el inglés giro su cabeza para mirarlo— Se supone que nada los puede matar.

—Primero, no la saques de la mochila— Arthur escondió rápido el arma nuevamente dentro de la mochila, y miro la suya para checar que no se notaba—Segundo, ya te dije que no lo mata, solo lo debilita.

Alfred asintió y salió del auto, caminando nerviosamente. No quería que lo descubrieran, además de que tenía la sensación de tener al ruso respirándole sobre el cuello. Arthur caminaba a su lado con paso calmado, la noche anterior se había dedicado a hacer llamadas con gente de todo el mundo para poder averiguar cosas.

Las clases habían pasado _normales_, es decir sin ninguna aparición repentina de el ruso de cabellos platinados. Cuando salió al almuerzo fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Ahí estaba la chica que acompañaba a Braginski el día de ayer, respiro con dificultad intentando evitar que lo mirara, pero lo chica no lo notaba al estar rodeada de un grupo de hombres que se habían acercado a ella. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada, para la confusión del equipo de futbol americano, y Arthur llego a sentarse a su lado.

— Esta noche vamos a hacer el primer viaje—Alfred se ahogo con el jugo de frutas que se encontraba tomando y lo único que logro fue llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¿Pero por que esta noche?— pregunto el chico susurrando después de haberse calmado un poco.

—Porque yo digo—

— ¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer para las clases?—

—Mañana es sábado— el americano abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, entonces Arthur había llegado el miércoles. Suspiro lentamente, de tanto problema en el que se encontraba enredado había perdido la noción del tiempo— Vamos a ir a buscar el objeto perteneciente a las sirenas.

— ¿Y qué es?—

— El tridente de Poseidón— el de ojos azules hizo mueca de confusión— Poseidón es el dios del mar en la mitología griega, vamos a ir a buscar el tridente que ahora está en manos de Tritón, uno de sus descendientes, el cual es protegido por las sirenas…el problema es que no se en que ubicación están.

— ¿Y cómo piensas saberlo?— pregunto el chico alzando una ceja levemente.

—Querido Alfred…aunque no me lo creas en esta escuela, no nada más tú y yo somos criaturas mágicas—

Parpadeo varias veces y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien que pudiera ser algún ser mágico y cuando no lo logro se giro para mirar a Arthur nuevamente, este lo miraba divertido.

— ¿Y en la escuela quienes son sirenas?— cuestiono el chico en un murmuro.

—No te voy a decir— contesto el otro rápidamente— Hasta que vayamos en el avión te vas a dar cuenta. Además yo ya hable con ellos.

Alfred suspiro esperando con ganas la noche para poder mirar a las sirenas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se abrazo a si mismo tratando de mantener un poco de calor corporal, miro a Arthur unos segundos, este ni siquiera traía un abrigo puesto miraba hacia enfrente como buscando a alguien. Alfred por su parte se preguntaba por qué demonios estaban en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela.

—Aquí van a venir las sirenas— contesto Arthur, como si hubiera leído la mente de Alfred.

— ¿Lees la mente?—

—Los demonios tenemos más de una habilidad—

— ¡¿Qué?— grito el otro haciendo que algunos de las aves en los arboles cercanos se fueran volando— Entonces todo el tiempo sabes que es lo que pienso, desde que nos conocimos.

Arthur asintió lentamente sin prestarle más atención al americano. Este intentaba no desmayarse en ese lugar, intentaba respirar con cuidado, hasta que escucho unos sonidos provenientes de atrás de ellos. Se acerco a Arthur, pensando que era Braginski el que se acercaba, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando miro a alguien frente a él. Esta persona estaba sentada en la punta de sus pies con el rostro agachado, siendo imposible mirarle el rostro. Pero lo único que Alfred miro bien fue el cabello castaño oscuro de esta. Suspiro con alivio al darse cuenta de que no era el ruso.

—Lamento la tardanza— menciono el hombre parándose bien, Alfred ahogo otro grito cuando miro quien era.

—Luciano Raphaelli— fue lo único que pudo decir.

El chico le sonrió, lo observo con cuidado, piel morena, cabello rizado color castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, era alto quizás un centímetro más que el, además de ser de cuerpo atlético. El chico era brasileño, por lo tanto un buen jugador de futbol soccer, por algo es el capitán del equipo ¿no?

— ¿Y la lapa?— pregunto Alfred mirando a los lados.

Se escucho el sonido de un motor, su vista se clavo en los luces que se veían a lo lejos, pero que poco a poco se iban acercando a donde ellos estaban. Los tres chicos no evitaron pegar un brinco hacia atrás cuando el auto venia hacia a ellos y dio la vuelta, dejando un marca en el suelo, derrapando las llantas.

—Yo que te creía más machito Jones— miro a quien estaba dentro del auto, que reconoció como un Jeep CJ-7, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mueca de terror.

Si de acosadoras escolares hablábamos, te debías de referir a María Martínez, la chica mexicana que se dedicaba a molestarlo desde que iban juntos en la secundaria, y pensar que antes eran buenos amigos. La chica ladeo la cabeza tratando de retener la risa, Luciano negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la camioneta.

—Muévete, yo voy a manejar— menciono el chico con aquel marcado acento brasileño.

Después de varias groserías por parte de ella acepto y se hizo a un lado, los otros se subieron atrás y el chico arranco. Después de unos minutos miro donde se detuvieron, el aeropuerto. Arthur se acerco a una oficina y al rato junto con el salió un tipo de apariencia mayor, platicaban y el de ojos verdes reía de los comentarios que el otro hacia.

— Muy chicos— hablo el hombre parándose frente a ellos— Suban al jet privado que hay allá afuera, este los llevara a Acapulco.

Todos asintieron y tomaron las mochilas que había a un lado de ellos, siendo el brasileño tan amable para cargar la de la chica. Al subir al jet, Alfred no pudo evitar abrir la boca unos segundos al mirar el interior de este, tomo uno de los asientos con ventana, recargándose en ella como un niño pequeño para poder observar lo que había fuera. Cuando Arthur lo miro no evito esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a él y lo jalo por el gorro de la chaqueta, obligándolo a sentarse bien.

El jet despego, haciéndoles sentir pequeñas mariposas volándoles en el estomago, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo Alfred. Durante todo el viaje los latinos utilizaban la conexión Wi-Fi que el jet les brindaba para mirar partidos de futbol, gritando de vez en cuando por la estupidez del árbitro. Los dos rubios simplemente estaban sentados, Alfred intentaba dormir un poco y Arthur miraba a la nada. Cuando aterrizaron, el frio que el americano había sentido se desvaneció y lo primero que hizo fue aventar el abrigo, la camiseta de mangas largas y la camisa de mangas cortas para quedar solo en una camiseta de mangas cortas color blanco.

—Hace mucho que no sentía un clima así— murmuro la mexicana mientras caminaban por las calles de la cuidad con la intención de buscar un taxi que los llevara a la casa de chica.

Cuando por fin encontraron uno, Alfred se pego nuevamente a la ventana para poder observar el paisaje. Mirando como el sol aparecía por encima del mar lentamente, observo su reloj, las 6:43 de la mañana. Al llegar a la casa, ambos anglosajones abrieron la boca ligeramente, era enorme. Entraron y en cuanto lo hicieron alguien se lanzo sobre la única mujer del grupo.

—María Guadalupe Martínez de la Rosa, ¿no pensabas visitar a tu madre?— la aludida miro hacia otro lado al escuchar su nombre completo, mientras que el de ojos azules intentaba retener la risa. La mujer abrazo a la chica nuevamente, momento que Alfred aprovecho para observar a la mayor, tenía el cabello castaño como su hija, la piel ligeramente más morena y, a diferencia de los ojos verdes de la menor, tenía los ojos color ámbar— Luciano hace muchísimo que no te miraba, van acá cariño.

La mujer jalo al brasileño abrazándolo fuertemente, esta vez siendo correspondido el abrazo. Fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de los dos rubios.

—María, ¿ya te conseguiste novio?— pregunto la mujer tomando a Alfred por los hombros para poder mirarlo bien.

— ¡Ni en mil años Jones seria mi novio!— grito la chica con el rostro enrojecido, solo causando la risa de su madre.

— Pero yo sé quién te gusta…— canturreo Luciano, antes de recibir un pisotón por parte de la castaña.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?—

—Alfred Frederick Jones— contesto sonriente el chico.

—Y tu ¿cómo te llamas, dulzura?— pregunto refiriéndose a el inglés.

—Arthur Kirkland, un placer conocerla—

—Muy bien, elijan la habitación que quieran, pueden dormir y al rato les hablo para que coman algo…después pueden tomar la tarde para lo que quieran— menciono la mujer caminado hacia la sala— ¡Oh!, mi nombre es Adela.

—Muy bien, _Lupita, _dame una habitación— hablo el brasileño pasando su mano por el hombro de la chica.

—Chinga a tu madre, elíjela tú—

Alfred y Arthur por su parte ya habían subido las escaleras, parados en medio del pasillo, observaron que al final había una enorme ventana con vista a la playa. El de cejas abundantes abrió una puerta y se encerró en esa habitación, Alfred hizo lo mismo, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se aventó en la cama, cayendo dormido en cuanto lo toco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió la brisa marina pegar contra su rostro y aspiro aquel olor a agua salada que el mar le ofrecía. Estaban en el muelle, durante toda la tarde no hizo nada más que comer comida típica mexicana, la cual era algo picante, y dormir, Arthur observaba la luna. Se escucho el sonido de un yate, era en el cual iban a ir mas a el centro. Subieron a él con cuidado de no caer al agua y empezaron a navegar hacia su destino.

— ¿Y en el centro están las sirenas?— pregunto Alfred a María, que estaba sentada a un lado del.

—No— contesto cortante— aun tenemos que nadar.

El bote se detuvo y observo como la chica se levantaba y se empezaba a quitar la ropa, no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

—Voltéate, pendejo— el chico hizo caso y lo único que miraba era que la ropa de la chica salía volando, cayendo cerca del. Su rostro enrojeció aun mas cuando miro como la parte baja del bikini que la chica portaba caía a su lado.

Espero algún sonido y el único que escucho fue el de dos cuerpos cayendo al agua, se acerco asustado al borde del yate y miro el agua buscando alguna señal de vida.

—No se van a morir Alfred— menciono Arthur detrás del— son sirenas.

— Ya lo sé— se alejo de la orilla, girándose para mirar a Arthur— ¿Cómo lucen las sirenas?

— No lucen como las de la película de La Sirenita— no evito fruncir el ceño ante la respuesta del ojiverde— Pero también depende.

— ¿De qué?—

—Si ya son como ellos dos— el americano alzo una ceja— Es decir, que ya salieron del agua y tienen piernas. Su rostro y torso sigue siendo el mismo que en su forma humana solo que les sale aleta.

— ¿Y las que no han salido del agua?—

—Se ven como una sirena normal— contesto acercándose a la orilla— Ahorita vas a ver.

Alfred se acerco y miro el agua observando cómo pequeñas burbujas se empezaban a formar en la superficie. Su corazón se acelero, por fin iba saber cómo lucia una sirena, además de que estaban a punto de tomar el primer objeto para poder ser felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Chapter VI

Muchas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les haiga gustado… Dios me he traumado con la canción de Champagne Showers de LMFAO y Love you like a love song de Selena Gomez, pero es que están bien fregonas. Mi obra de vaselina, les diré la verdad….ES UN ASCO! Y el lunes que viene la tenemos que presentar. Ohh me hice un msn especial para las dudas, si lo quieren está en mi perfil. Me enferme de gripa y no puedo cantar… me escucho tan feo u.u

Sobre la explicación de las sirenas (detrás de ella aparece un pizarrón con dibujos, ella sale vestida con una bata de laboratorio y lentes de marco grueso, además de que llevaba una barita en la mano)

A lo que Arthur se refiere, es que cuando una sirena sale a tierra firme, su apariencia de sirena se quita (la apariencia de sirena está basada en una que mire en un documental de Discovery(si aunque no lo crean me la paso viendo puros documentales y programas históricos)así que les recomiendo que lo miren) y toma la de un humano normal, cuando vuelven a entrar al agua, o al mar, lo único que cambia es que tienen aleta, los dedos de sus manos están unidos por membranas y en igual de orejas tienen mini-aletitas(jaja mi super imaginación) si los confundí mas háganmelo saber y les daré una explicación con puntitos y comitas.

Bueno volviendo al tema, casi no me gusto el capitulo, aun no me termina de convencer, pero espero que les guste mucho a ustedes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía como la garganta le empezaba a arder, la cabeza le dolía y sentía una inmensa necesidad de tomar sangre, porque si, hasta los demonios la necesitan. Observaba atentamente como Alfred se acercaba a la orilla del yate para mirar el agua. El color de ojos pronto sería remplazado por otro, ¿Cuánto tenia sin tomar aquel liquido color carmesí?, _ya más de una semana_, según sus cálculos. Alrededor de su pupila se empezaba a acumular un color rojo.

Alfred por su parte miraba con atención el agua, ignorando por completo al inglés, que ya se había sentado en un asiento cerca del, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Observo como unas pequeñas burbujas se empezaban a acumular lentamente y cuando menos lo pensó tenía la cara bañada de agua.

—Esto se siente tan bien— era el brasileño.

Bajo la mirada para observar al chico y le fue inevitable abrir la boca con sorpresa. El cabello del chico era igual, pero entre ellos, justo donde van las orejas tenía unas aletas de tamaño pequeño color verde, había un pequeño aro de color gris alrededor de su pupila, fue cuando el chico alzo las manos que un grito escapo de la garganta de Alfred.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto el chico confundido

—T-t-tus ma-n-nos— el dedo del americano temblaba ligeramente mientras apuntaba las manos del chico. Este las puso frente a la cara del ojiazul, había unas pequeñas cosas que unían a los dedos además de que el color era verde que poco a poco iba desapareciendo conforme el brazo empezaba, cuando por fin se logro calmar hizo otra pregunta— ¿y tienes aleta?

—Claro que si— el chico se hundió en el agua, a los segundos salió de ella, mostrando la aleta color verde.

— ¿Y María?— la voz de Arthur detrás del causo que Alfred pegara un brinco, moviendo el yate ligeramente.

Antes de que otra palabra saliera de sus bocas, la cabeza de la chica salió del agua, todo se mantenía igual, nada más los mismos detalles que cambiaron en Luciano, con la diferencia de que estos eran rojos. Alrededor de su pupila había el mismo anillo color gris. Ella levanto una mano y le dio a Arthur unas plantas, cuando este le extendió una a Alfred, lo único que recibió a cambio fue una mirada confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?— pregunto el rubio tomando la planta con la punta de los dedos.

—Trágatela— Arthur puso la aludida en su boca y se lo trago, haciendo mueca de asco debido al sabor de este— Y hazlo rápido que sabe muy feo—el chico la puso en su boca, y si no fuera porque el británico lo obligo a tragársela la hubiera vomitado

El inglés se lanzo al agua, mientras que Alfred seguía haciendo caras debido al sabor, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y no pudo reaccionar para ver quién era, ya que ya se encontraba en el agua. Saco la cabeza del agua, para intentar tomar aire, pero algo lo tomo de la pierna. Mentalmente, se empezaba a lamentar por el hecho de que su ropa quedaría arruinada. Debajo del agua, pensaba que no miraría nada, abrió los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todo era claro, tanto que podía ver a la perfección las finas facciones de Arthur.

Un sonrojo se empezó a presentar en sus mejillas al sentir el rostro del chico tan cerca, ignorando por completo el color rojo presente alrededor de las pupilas de el chico. Sintió como las manos de Arthur apretaban sus mejillas sacando todo el aire que había contenido en ellas, empezó a patalear, tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico para poder ir a tomar aire.

—Cálmate, Alfred— el chico dejo de moverse para poder mirar a Arthur— Si puedes respirar abajo del agua.

— ¡¿Puedes hablar adentro del agua?— abrió los ojos lo mas que podía cuando escucho su propia voz.

—Para eso eran las plantas te permiten respirar abajo del agua— y sin esperárselo, el rubio de ojos verdes le saco la camiseta y los pantalones. Su rostro se puso aun más rojo, tanto que sentía que podía poner a hervir el mar completo.

Arthur nado a la superficie y aventó la ropa del chico al yate, bajo nuevamente y le pidió que se sacara los zapatos.

—Dame los lentes—

El chico se los quito, y fue cuando Arthur pudo ver a la perfección aquel color de ojos azul que tanto amaba. Sin evitarlo puso una mano en el rostro del americano, tallando con su pulgar la mejilla del chico, sintiendo la tersa piel del chico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía volvió rápidamente a la superficie, lanzando la ropa restante al yate y despojándose de la propia. Nada hacia abajo y miro el formado cuerpo del americano, como le daban ganas de quitarle la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo, los bóxers.

Sintió como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro al examinar sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos. Alfred observo con cuidado el cuerpo de Arthur, seguía igual de cómo lo recordaban, o sus vidas pasadas recordaban.

—Apúrense— la voz de María los saco de sus pensamientos, ambos se giraron y empezaron a seguir a la chica.

Las sirenas se hundieron aun más, los chicos los siguieron nadando detrás de ellos, era imposible ir al ritmo de ellos, estaba seguro de que podían ir a la misma velocidad del yate que yacía sobre ellos. Podía mirar los pequeños peces y muchos más animales que no reconoció, pero cuando reconoció uno no evito acercarse más a los dos latinos en busca de protección.

— ¿Qué te sucede gringo?— pregunto la castaña girando la cabeza levemente para ver el rostro del americano, Arthur se iba acercando a ellos también.

— Ya viste el enorme tiburón sobre nosotros— la chica levanto la mirada y observo con atención el animal.

— No te preocupes por eso— menciono restándole importancia.

— ¡¿Qué nunca has visto la película de Tiburón?— y nada mas eso fue necesario para que el tiburón intentara nadar hacia donde se encontraban.

Tanto el demonio como el "humano" se tensaron, mientras que el brasileño y la mexicana miraban con detenimiento al animal. Este empezó a dar vueltas cercas de ello, causando que Alfred soltara pequeños chillidos, y después de varios minutos de diversión para María, esta se acerco al animal.

— ¿Qué diablos cree que hace?— pregunto alarmado el inglés en un susurro.

— Solo mira—

Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficiente cerca emitió un sonido extraño, que llevo a Alfred a un pequeño recuerdo, sobre una tarea que había hecho sobre seres mitológicos, se centraron en las sirenas y recordaba haber escuchado un sonido parecido en internet.

—Eso es un…plop… doop…un…!Bloop!— Alfred sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Qué es un bloop?— pregunto el brasileño mirándolo confundido.

— Es un sonido que la NOAA detecto debajo del agua, su frecuencia es muy baja, pero es capaz de escucharse si se usan ciertos efectos. —

El castaño asintió, a modo de respuesta, y miro nuevamente hacia la chica, esta tocaba con delicadez la punta de lo que se podía llamar nariz del tiburón, después de unos toques mas el animal se alejo, ignorando por completo a los otros. La latina se acerco a ellos y les indico que siguieran nadando. Alfred miraba de reojo a Arthur, ¿Qué era aquello que sentía en su cuerpo?, no sabía exactamente, pero sentía pequeñitas mariposas en el estomago, ¿sería que estaba enamorado?

Se empezó a tallar el rostro cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de la chica. Esta miro al frente y observo con cuidado al frente, había luces y se escuchaba ruido.

— ¿Si existe la Atlántida?— pregunto el americano inocentemente, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada asesina y un asentimiento.

Se empezaron a acercar, y justo cuando estaban en la entrada de la enorme metrópoli, algo se lanzo sobre la mexicana. Lo único que escuchaban eran sonidos que no lograba entender, cuando miro con quien hablaba la mexicana, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. El ser de ojos grandes y grises, observada con detalle a la chica, concentrándose en el rostro de esta. La chica le hizo una seña al otro, a modo de que callara, el ser lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Habla normal— la otra persona abrió lo ojos, _aun mas_, pensó Alfred y abrió la boca.

—Está bien— la voz era masculina, ligeramente más gruesa que la suya, parecía muy inocente.

—Así está mejor, ya conoces a Luciano— la chica lo apunto y el otro se lanzo a abrazarlo, siendo correspondido y recibiendo un beso en la frente— Y ellos son Alfred y Arthur.

El chico los miro por varios segundos, observándolos con sorpresa, cuando este fijo su mirada en las piernas de estos, ahogo un gritillo.

— ¡María, mira sus piernas, ¿las tuyas también son así?— el hibrido miro con esperanza a la chica la cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, causando un escalofrió en el rubio de ojos azules, daba miedo verla hacer eso— Hermana yo también quiero tener una así.

—Algún día— Los otros tres presentes no evitaron abrir la boca ante aquella palabra que el chico había dicho, Hermana. La castaña era hermana de la sirena, aunque ella también era una— Ahora hay que ir con papá.

El ser mitológico asintió, empezando a nadar frente a ellos, lo empezaron a seguir. Y durante aquel trayecto, todo fue mágico. Miraron miles de sirenas más justo como el hermano de María, todas las construcciones eran maravillosas y lo más sorprendente de todo, el castillo real. Adornado por miles de plantas marinas, corales, conchas. Un detalle que no paso desapercibido para Arthur, era que cuando pasaron por la ciudad, todos se inclinaban ante ellos, a modo de referencia.

Cuando entraron al palacio, Alfred abrió los ojos aun mas, si por fuera era lindo, por dentro era una belleza. Y como su fuera una escena de película, trompetas resonaron en sus oídos.

—Bienvenida a casa princesa— la chica se tallo el rostro y asintió varias veces, frustrada.

Ahí fue cuando Arthur comprendió, todas aquellas reverencias iban dirigidas a los dos hermanos.

—María, hija mía— esa voz fue la que hizo que ella se tensara.

Frente a ellos había un hombre corpulento, de brazos enormes, aleta dorada. Era justo como la latina, tenia torso humano. En su rostro había una sonrisa enorme. Se lanzo a abrazar a la chica, quien correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

— Que bueno verte padre— el _hombre _la separo de él para mirarla y sonrió suavemente.

—Haz crecido mucho, y estas muy linda— ella sonrió— Gracias por cuidarla Luciano—El brasileño asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— ¿y cuál es la razón de tu visita?... bueno, no es muy común que lo hagas.

—Es un asunto serio, que necesito hablar a solas contigo y mis acompañantes— la expresión alegre del hombre desapareció, cambiándose a una seria. Este asintió y le apunto, lo que se podría decir que era una puerta.

Los chicos la pasaron, Alfred y Arthur se sentaron en el suelo, mientras que el gobernante se puso en un trono, mientras que la chica se puso frente a él.

—Padre… lo que sucede es lo siguiente— ella respiro con cuidado— están intentando abrir _esa _puerta— el hombro frunció el ceño— Hay un demonio que lo quiere hacer.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto el gobernante, con una voz tan seria, que hizo que ella temblara del miedo.

— Ivan Braginski— menciono ella mirando el suelo.

—Lo conozco— menciono el padre de la chica— Cuando salí a tierra firme, lo conocí, era un chico muy despiadado, era capaz de matar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

— ¿Usted salió a tierra firme?— la voz de Alfred resonó en la habitación, la vista del hombre se fijo en su rostro, logrando únicamente que el chico se encogiera en su lugar.

—Hace muchos años, de esa manera nacieron María y su hermano, cuando conocí a Adela, siendo esa la razón por la que pueden salir a tierra firme y tener pies— la voz firme del gobernante hizo sentir miedo en Alfred.

— ¿Y por que el hermano de María no sale?—

— Nunca lo ha pedido, pero ya voy a dejar que salga— volvió su mirada al frente, observando con cuidado a su hija— ¿Supongo que quieren mi tridente?

Los tres asintieron, el hombre suspiro y empezó a nadar hacia el fondo de la habitación. Abrió con delicadez una caja y saco el objeto. No era muy grande y además era de un color dorado tan brillante, que les estaban dando ganas de taparse los ojos, y si lo hicieron, por lo menos Arthur, que sintió una punzada en la cabeza al verlo.

—Cuídenlo mucho, era de mi padre— el hombre lo observo con cariño— Van a matar Braginski, ¿por eso juntan los objetos?

— Si señor— la mirada verde del hombre se fijo en el rostro de Arthur

— ¿Tu eres un demonio verdad?— el chico asintió— se siente en tu olor— Alfred no evito olerse a sí mismo— Y el güerito, es otro ser….es un…— el americano lo miraba con emoción, pero el hombre callo al ver las señas que el de ojos verdes le hacía— No puedo reconocerlo.

—Padre, no es por ser mala, pero necesitamos devolvernos rápido— la sirena lucia desesperada, el gobernante asintió y puso el tridente en manos de la chica, quien lo miro como si estuviera hipnotizada.

— Cuídate mucho María— no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el beso sobre su frente.

—Papá…— las miradas verdes chocaron— ¿Dejarías que mi hermano fuera conmigo?

El hombre la miro con sorpresa, mientras que los anglosajones los miraban fijamente. Después de varios segundos el hombre asintió, ella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. El recorrido fue el lentamente se empezaron a alejar de la maravillosa cuidad, dejándola lejos poco a poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro, sangre esparcida por el suelo y cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Acomodo con cuidado su bufanda y se paso una mano por el cabello, guardando en su abrigo aquella tubería que había arrancado de una pared para usarla como arma.

— Esto es asqueroso, pero me gusta— la voz de Natalia sonó detrás de él y no pudo evitar tensarse, se giro lentamente y miro como la ropa y el rostro de la chica estaban bañados de aquel embriagante líquido rojo— Aun nos falta asesinar a uno.

El chico asintió y miro como un cuerpo se movía entre los otros sin vida, le quito la daga a Natalia y se acerco a este. Cuando escucho los pasos del otro detrás del, esta se tenso y lo miro con miedo.

—_Stare lontano__diavolo,__non mi__uccidere—_ antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la daga de que el ruso tenia en su mano fue atascada en su garganta, muriendo pocos segundos despues.

El ruso metio la mano en el abrigo que el chico portaba y saco un objeto extraño de el. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrio infantilmente, Natalia se acerco a su lado y miro lo que habia entre sus manos.

—Hicimos todo esto por un cuerno— la chica lo miraba con incredulidad— !Todo por un puto cuerno!

—No es un cuerno cualquiera— el chico paso su lengua por el cuerno, retirando parte de la sangre que tenia este, manchando ligeramente su boca— Es el de un unicornio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al yate, se subio con cuidado, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado al instante. Se dejo caer en el piso de este y respiraba fuertemente, el yate se ladeo suavemente cuando Arthur se subio y se recargo en uno de los lados. Alfred tomo su reloj a prueba de agua y miro la hora, las cuatro de la madrugada. El brasileño subio y rapido tomo el pantalon que habia ahi cerca , poniendoselo rapidamente.

Una luz bajo el agua llamo su atencion, se levanto rapidamente y se acerco a la orilla del yate y observo los pequeños destellos que salian del mar. Cuando menos lo penso la cabeza de la mexicana salio del agua.

—Pasame la parte inferior de mi bikini— el chico la tomo con cuidado y se la dio a la chica, que avento le dio el tridente antes de tomar el bikini, Alfred lo miro envelezado— Cuidalo.

La chica se hundio nuevamente y salio a los segundos, subiendose con cuidado al bote y tallandose el cabello hacia atras, quitando lo cabellos de su rostro, Alfred observo la parte inferior de ella, ya tenia piernas nuevamente.

— Pedro, apurate— la chica giro su cabeza para mirar el agua, a los segundos una cabeza salio de ella.

Era un chica de la misma edad de ellos, de cabellos castaño y un mechon que sobresalia de entre los demas, tenia los ojos verdes, con cafe alrededor de la pupila, ademas de eso, a pesar de la oscuridad, podia notar que su piel era como si estuviera bronceado.

—Përo, hermana— el chico se tallo la cabeza, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia miro su mano con sorpresa— ¡tengo manos!

—¡Pedro!— grito ella enojada— Sal del agua, ¡ya!

—Es que...— las mejillas de el tomaron un color rojizo— No tengo nada de ropa puesta.

Cuando la chica comprendio lo que el dijo, sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo color. Le pido a Luciano que le diera uno de los pantalones que habia traido, por que habia llevado varios por si acaso, y se lo paso al castaño. A los segundos los latinos estaban subiendo al otro.

—Maria abrochame el pantalon— el chico señalo el cierre y el boton abiertos.

— Te va a doler— dijo ella con las mejillas rojas acercandose a su hermano, abrocho el boton y puso las manos para subir el cierre. Lo miro directo a los ojos, el sonrio dulcemente y ella le devolvio una sonrisa con burla, y cuando menos lo penso ella subio el cierre, y la expresion de el paso de ser sonriente a una de completo dolor— te lo dije.

— Me agarraste ahi con el cierre— el chico se retorcia del dolor en el suelo mientras que los otros presente lo miraban con pena.

Maria lo ignoro y mando a Luciano a que encendiera el bote para irse. Durante el recorrido se cubrian con lo primero que miraban para evitar el frio de la noche. Al llegar a la casa subieron con cuidado de que Adela no se despertara. Cada quien se encerro en su habitacion y se baño rapidamente. Alfred se lanzo en su cama e hizo un intento de dormir pero algo dentro del no lo dejaba. Se revolvia entre las sabanas blancas a cada rato, justo cuando se iba a levantar por un vaso de agua la puerta de su habitacion se abrio, se recosto nuevamente y se tapo completamente.

—¿quien es?— aunque intento que su voz no temblara del miedo, no lo logro.

—Soy yo— se destapo el rostro al reconocer la voz de Arthur.

— ¿que se te ofrece?— pregunto Alfred, al sentir que Arthur se sentaba en la orilla de la cama se sento y junto las rodillas contra su pecho.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor Alfred— intento mirar los ojos verdes del chico en medio de la oscuridad, pero nunca lo logro, el chico tenia el rostro girado hacia otro lado, ademas de que su voz sonaba como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿que necesitas?— su voz sono como un susurro, el silencio reino la habitacion y lentamente Alfred se iba acercando a el inglés, cuando estuvo a su lado lo miro fijamente, pero este no le queria mirar el rostro.

— Necesito que me des sangre— en ese momento el chico giro su rostro, revelandole a el americano aquel color rojizo que coloreaba el iris..._justo como en aquellos recuerdos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter VII

Gracias por los reviews! Ame la canción de Hong Kong, me la pase escuchándola todo el tiempo en lo que escribía el capitulo.

Bueno…espero y les guste este capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La profesora de Historia Universal platicaba como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que la mayoría de sus alumnos empezaba a cabecear cada vez más seguido, aunque ya había algunos soltando ronquidos a todo lo que daba. Pero había dos estudiantes que lograban la excepción, Arthur que miraba a el americano como si no hubiera algo más interesante que hacer, aunque en realidad no lo había, y Alfred, que sostenía la parte izquierda de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Aun sentía la respiración del chico sobre su cuello y los labios también, temblaba ligeramente cuando recordaba lo sucedido hace dos días. Giro su cabeza y miro los ojos verdes de Arthur, rápidamente regreso la vista al frente, intento dormir un poco, como los demás chicos, pero los ronquidos de Pedro, que había quedado en su salón, no lo dejaban ni cerrar los ojos. En cuanto el timbre sonó la mayoría levanto la cabeza asustados, la maestra se retiro, al igual que todos los alumnos, era la ultima hora del día.

Salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, atropellando gente inocente en el camino. Cuando llego a los vestidores, tomo su ropa y se encerró en uno de los cubículos que había para cambiarse. Se quito la camiseta y se empezó a poner el uniforme de futbol americano. Cuando abrió la puerta aun no había llegado ningún otro jugador, estaba completamente solo y era tan relajante…

— ¿Me tienes miedo?—

Retiraba lo dicho, giro su cabeza robóticamente para encontrarse a Arthur recargado sobre los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Negó rápidamente, el otro lo miro no muy convencido y se acerco a él, tomándolo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Mientes— menciono el chico.

—No te miento— contesto nervioso— Solo estoy… estoy

— ¿Estás qué?— pregunto fieramente el de ojos verdes.

—Estoy confundido—

Se dejo caer en una de las bancas que había, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

_Sintió como la sangre se le fue de las venas y como su corazón se aceleraba lentamente, miro nuevamente los ojos de Arthur. Rojo. Eso era lo único que miraba. El chico se empezó a acercar a él lentamente, a cada movimiento de Arthur hacia adelante Alfred se hacía más para atrás, hasta que quedo recargado en la pared. El inglés se acerco a él, hasta quedar respirando sobre su cuello, sintió su rostro arder lo mas que podía, y debido a la posición no se podía dar cuenta del enorme sonrojo sobre las mejillas del otro. _

— _No puedo hacer esto sin tu permiso— cerro los ojos al escuchar la voz del chico justo en su oreja— Alfred… ¿me das permiso?_

_Su mente se puso a jugar por varios segundos, pensando en que elegir y al parecer encontró una respuesta de la que Alfred no estaba muy convencido. Asintiendo levemente, con los nervios comiéndolo por dentro, avisándole al chico que sí. Apuño los ojos con fuerza y en cuanto sintió los tibios labios del chico sobre su cuello, no evito tomarlo de la cabeza para separarlo levemente._

—_Espera, espera, espera— lo miro a los ojos— ¿Me va a doler?_

—_Un poco— el chico se volvió a acercar, apuño los ojos nuevamente esperando el contacto en el cuello, pero cuando recibió un suave toque en la frente los abrió nuevamente. Arthur le estaba dando un beso en la frente— No te preocupes, hare que te duela lo menos posible._

_Asintió robóticamente y el chico se acomodo nuevamente, sentía la tibia respiración de Arthur sobre su piel, apuño los ojos y en cuanto sintió como los dientes del inglés le atravesaban lentamente la piel, movió su piernas con desesperación e intento mover su cabeza pero el otro le detuvo la barbilla con una mano, para evitar que lo hiciera, lo que no pudo evitar hacer fue soltar un gemido de dolor. Miraba el techo, sintiendo como poco a poco se le hacía borrosa la visión. Arthur se separo lentamente, respirando agitadamente, de seguro por estar tanto tiempo succionando, en el buen sentido, aunque no era bueno, se estaba tomando su sangre._

_Miro el rostro de Alfred, se había quedado dormido, y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico tallándola suevamente, no le tomo importancia a la herida del chico, sabía que pronto se le iba a quitar. Sonrió levemente, el color verde poco a poco remplazaba al rojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios. Se levanto lentamente y avanzo a la puerta dispuesto a salir._

— _Arthur…—_

_Cuando escucho el suave susurro, giro su cabeza lentamente, para poder mirar a Alfred dormido, sonrió levemente y antes de dar la vuelta susurro un "Te amo", sin saber que posiblemente el chico estaba despierto y lo había escuchado._

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto firmemente Arthur, asesinando a la mirada al pobre americano.

— ¿Por qué exactamente mi sangre?— se paro firmemente y miro a Arthur directamente a los ojos, iniciando una batalla de miradas— ¿Por qué no la sangre de otra persona, o de algún animal?

— Porque… Porque tu sangre es especial— dijo el chico después de varios segundos— Lo que tu eres, la hace especial.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios soy yo?— pregunto desesperadamente, golpeando el casillero más cercano.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, se giro suavemente y Arthur yo no estaba. La mayoría de los jugadores lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

— Es el fin del mundo— menciono alguien detrás del. Se giro rápidamente para mirar a Vladimir parado detrás del, pego un brinco del susto— Llegaste primero que nosotros a cambiarte.

Vladimir Apostonealu, uno de los corredores del equipo, de origen rumano, cabello rubio y ojos extrañamente rojos. Alguien se colgó de la espalda del rumano y lo miro, también, con aquel par de ojos rojos.

— Jones, primera vez que llegas temprano— la voz ronca de Gilbert resonó en sus oídos, tenía fama de siempre llegar tarde a los entrenamientos.

—Ya dejen de hablar y cámbiense— frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de los vestidores.

Avanzo entre los mastodontes que tenía por compañeros de equipo hasta llegar a la puerta, empezó a caminar por los pasillos con dirección al campo de futbol, tallándose el rostro con frustración. Al no ir viendo no evito chocar con alguien, cuando se quito las manos del rostro ahogo un grito en su garganta. Era la chica que estaba con el ruso, se levanto rápidamente y para la sorpresa de Alfred no le hizo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Alfred.

Siguió con su camino al campo, reprimiéndose mentalmente por haberle gritado a Arthur. Definitivamente, no había sido buena idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
